The Sense of Souls
by jaclynkaileigh
Summary: Post FMA Brotherhood: Al journey's to Xing to learn the practice of Alkahestry with May, but that may not be the only thing he learns.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since Al had gotten to stand on his own two legs. It felt so good to feel anything really, even if what he was feeling was an unbreathable hot desert between Amestris and Xing. He had finally come the conclusion that it was time to try and enhance people's lives with Alchemy rather than destroy it. However, it would be good to get a new take on things by studying Alkahestry with May.

This was his and Ed's new plan, to split up the map and try to find all the properties of Alchemy to help mankind. Although if he was honest with himself he was also excited to see all of his friends in Xing, especially May. He had developed a soft spot for the young princess and her "cat" as brother liked to call the poor panda. Traveling with him were two of the men who had broken ties with even worse people in hope of regaining their bodies as Al had. Currently they were Chimeras, the same as Nina just far more advanced. After everything that had happened to her, brother and him were determined to find a way to help others in their situation.  
Finally the trio was approaching their destination. Al couldn't wait to wash all the dirt and sweat off of his face and get something to eat. For him it was hard to believe just how delicious food was now that he could eat again. It was easier to understand why brother spent so much time stuffing himself.

Al started walking up to where he would be staying with May and her clan. For a reason he couldn't put his finger on he was nervous to see May, not that he had a reason to be. Surely May wouldn't even still think of Al like she used to. She was young and those types of crushes pass quickly. She had dismissed Ed quickly enough once she saw him and knew him better. In fairness Ed could rub girls the wrong way sometimes. Al walked up to the door and knocked. Quickly it was answered by an elderly lady that in that knowing cantankerous way reminded him of Granny.

"Hello! My name is Alphonse Elric and I'm here to visit May." He almost extended a hand but remembered that wasn't a popular custom here.

"It's nice to meet you Alphonse, I've heard much about your upcoming arrival, and who are these gentlemen? I am getting an interesting sense from them." Al wondered if maybe this older woman also had knowledge of Alkahestry.

"This is Jerso and Zampano, we came to learn Alkahestry from May to see if we can't get them back into their ordinary human bodies. What are you sensing from them?"

"A feeling of imbalance, animal influence and impurity. I have no aptitude for Alkahestry, just excellent womanly instincts. My name is Yun, I have been watching May and her sisters since infancy."

"Well, it is great to meet you! I'm so glad we finally made it. Once Amestris finishes the railway this will sure be an easier trip." He said while wiping his golden brow, further smudging his dirty face.

"So much is changing, I can only hope it's for the good of all people. But we can talk more later, let me show you to your rooms so you can clean up some." She ushered them in the doorway tipping her head to the floor where she had left her shoes and expected them to do the same.

"Thank you very much Yun."

She led the men through quite a spacious dwelling. There was wood and crisp green plants that he didn't recognize everywhere. Smelling fresh cut flowers he walked on lovely floors like nothing he had seen before. The whole house had a very earthy, natural feel.

"I hope you two don't mind sharing a room I didn't have anything prepared ahead of time. I will have something by tomorrow ready for you."

"Oh it's not a problem at all, thank you for allowing us to stay here as well." Zampano gave the woman a sweet smile as he shut the paper door.

"And Alphonse this is your room, dinner will be in two hours, feel free to clean up and make yourself comfortable." She extended her arm into the room showing him the space.

"Thank you very much Yun, see you at dinner."

Al walked into his room and set his things down. After filling a basin he cleaned his filthy face, he had no idea that it had gotten just that covered in dirt. While he was washing down his arms he wondered how or if May had changed at all. Last time he saw her she was just a small spitfire full of energy and unafraid of anyone. He quickly changed his clothes and combed his hair so he was more presentable. Stepping out into the hall he recognized that he didn't have a clue where May would be, luckily right then a girl went running past him. The braided dark hair and small stature led him to believe that it was May.

"May! How are you? Where are you going in such a hurry?" She hadn't changed a bit! He watched he run off and a woman step into the hallway.

"Ayame! Stop running around like a heathen right now! You have a mess in your room to pick up before dinn-AL!" This couldn't be May...this was certainly not the little girl he had last seen in Amestris. She was a woman grown into her charms. Did he really just think that? He had yet to really be interested in any girls yet but May was stunning. Her dark hair shined against her ivory skin and complimented her almost too perfectly ruby lips. AHH her dress wasn't buttoned all the way, exposing just how well shaped she had become. "Sorry I was just coming out to reign this one in, let me finish getting dressed real quick. Ayame, you need to go pick up your room now please." May gave the young girl who looked almost exactly as she had a stern look that just cracked him up to see come from her of all people.

"But May won't that be awful heavy to pick up?" Al couldn't stop the smirk that broke through his tightened lips, the girl was sure quick witted. Clearly May was not amused at her shenanigans. As she slipped back into her room Al was trying to pull himself together after seeing May all grown up and looking like that. What was wrong with him? They were friends! Besides she was probably seeing someone who lived nearby and not wasting her time thinking about a boy she had seen in the flesh a couple of times.

"Okay, sorry to keep you waiting Al, I didn't think you would be up and about until dinner after a trip like that but I'm so glad to see you again!" At this she gave him a warm hug. When she stepped back he was blushing. Instead of 'friendly' thoughts he was focused on how amazing the crush of her chest felt on his.

"N-no it's fine really, I'm so happy that you are allowing me to be your student." He needed to pull himself together and quit sounding like the boy he was instead of the man he had grown to be. If he started stuttering and turning red every time she was near, he might as well head back now because he was certainly not going to learn anything with all of his blood flowing away from his brain.

"Well student makes you sound very young and being that you tower over me and have an extensive history in Alchemy let's go with apprentice instead." She gave him a brilliant smile, with bright white teeth.

"Sounds great to me, I'm eager to learn more about Alkahestry and hopefully be able to help people with my combined knowledge. So you think I'm tall now even out of the armor?" He said this while smiling down at her cheekily.

"Haha silly I am standing in your shadow currently, so I would say yes. I will be glad to teach you, you've always been looking out for everyone else, I hope you have learned to balance that much care into yourself as well now. Speaking of self involved pains, how is Ed?" Al noticed the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled up to him was endearing and still gave her a childlike quality. Not that she was old or anything...AH! He needed to stop thinking in tangents or she would think he was addled or not listening. After seeing what happened to Ed when he didn't listen to Winry he preferred to not find out what May would do if she thought he was spacing out.

"He's doing well, he finally let the beans spill that he has feelings for Winry. I am hoping to be a best man and an uncle in the next year. What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life now?" He couldn't believe he had just asked her that! Could he be any more obvious?

"Well one of the wives of the emperor's sister wants to align our houses together by marriage..." Clearly May was not big on this idea. "I suppose he could be nice enough but I've always wanted to pick my own husband not have one assigned to me. I haven't met him yet and negotiations haven't been finalized so there is a chance that it may fall through anyway. At least that's what I am hoping for." With this statement she gave Al the strangest look, almost expectant...no that wasn't quite it, maybe hope? "What about you, have you met anyone who is good enough for you?"

"Good enough?" Laughing Al raised an golden brow at May to continue her statement.

"Yes, good enough. There are no people that have a heart as pure as yours. I wish you could sense your life force and the pull of it on others. You are always attracting friends and there is definitely a correlation." Upon her statement Al was turning red again.

"Well you have a good heart and attract friends and I don't even need to sense yours to know that it must be incredible. You even got Scar to like you and that's really saying something, that man doesn't like his favorite food. Speaking of friends, where's Shao May?"

"She's around somewhere, she usually doesn't go too far away from wherever I go. She's even gotten a little easier to see than she used to be."

"I could definitely say the same for you-" She was looking at him with a face that said, 'I think you need to rephrase your last statement.' "Uh, no not that you've gotten large, just er...that you are far more grown up than I expected you to be. Not that you look old! Hmm maybe more womanly? Oh this is just not what I'm trying to say...you look great, beautiful..." Redness was officially covering his entire body.

"So you think I'm a beautiful woman? I think that's what I'm hearing." Al was trying to blend in with the curtains, perhaps then she wouldn't see him burning alive with embarrassment.

"Um, yeah you are...anyways I'm going to check on the guys before dinner I'll see you then!" He didn't even wait for her answer, he had made an utter fool out of himself and she was probably going to end up with some other man who older and more manly than him. A man who would know the right things to say and do and how to make her feel special. Hadn't he grown up at all in the last two years? Wasn't he always the one pushing Ed to express his feelings to Winry? Why could he give advice and not take it himself? He knocked on the door to Jerso and Zampano's room.

"Hey Al! This room is awesome there is a fountain outside the room, I feel right at home!"

"Good Jerso, then how about you sleep in it so both of us are comfortable tonight?" Zampano got a kick out of making that frog jump.

"So I just told May that she was womanly and beautiful on accident." He looked down sheepishly.

"Hey, hey! Well done Al! What'd she say to that?"

"Um, I'm actually not sure I said it then ran away...more or less."

"What!" Jerso and Zampano exclaimed in unison. "Why did you run away?" Zampano ended his question with a light punch in Al's arm.

"Well I just didn't mean to blurt it out, and I'm sure she thought me saying that was odd and not something she would be flattered hearing coming from me. I'm just her friend."

"Any girl would be lucky to be with a guy like you. You are probably one of the most genuine men I know!"

"Yea maybe, I don't even know what to say to her next time I see her. I didn't even realize I felt like this, it was like being punched in the stomach but in a good way if that's possible. I've just never had feelings one way or another for any girls except Winry when I was a kid and that didn't even count."

"Just be yourself and the worst thing that could happen is you stay friends and study Alkahestry then go home and meet another nice girl." Jerso always had a way of making everyone feel better.

"That's true, maybe I just reacted like that since she's the only girl who ever had a crush on me before I got my body back." Al knew that wasn't it and wasn't really sure why he had even said it. She was earth shatteringly alluring and there wasn't a way to downplay it. "I'm going to rest some before dinner. I'll see you guys then." Closing the door behind him he turned to look at the massive glass wall that showed a gorgeous garden with a pond full of large colorful fish. The greenery was vibrantly lit with cherry blossom blooms. He could see why Ling had wanted to be the emperor of such a place, it was calm and enchanting.

As he started to leave he saw May move in the back by one of the blossom trees. Sitting by the tree was a bench that blended in with surroundings. Really it seemed like an exaggerated root that raised just for the purpose of providing a shady place for May. She was so different than any girl he had ever known, not just her looks but her energetic personality and calming influence. Bending down to seemingly tease him she gave him a glorious display of her creamy breasts. She smiled to herself as she smelled the fragrant blossoms. Hell, how was he supposed to sit across from her at dinner and suppress the thoughts that were assaulting his common sense. Seeing her like this was making him experience feelings he had never had the chance to embrace before. Of course he had thought of how exciting having a girlfriend would be, but now he knew why. May made him want to blurt out all of the silly things he thought privately, to pull her close so he could see her smile at him with such happiness. He wanted to watch over her and make her smile like that everyday. She must have felt eyes greedily consuming her because she looked up to where he had been standing seconds before he scuttled away and to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to the two people who have read my story so far! I have one comment and one who is following my story! I definitely appreciate the feedback. My version of the amazing characters may not be what everyone is expecting, but it's my take and I hope that once I get the story fully written everyone will like it!

Disclaimer: I still do not own FMA or it's characters just the story!

She had felt Al's presence almost as soon as he had approached the glass in the window. Dragon's Pulse could certainly come in handy since no one could sneak up on her. While he was busy thinking, she snuck a glance up at the expression on his face between her dark strands of hair and wasn't disappointed. Al had looked at her with a strangled look of hunger. His golden eyes were a melting pot of confusion. This made her smile, she had been looking forward to Al coming for months now and wanted to finally see if she could be seen as a woman in his eyes.

May knew he had been expecting the same besotted little girl, but she was going to show him just much she had grown up. For years she had thought of him as her knight in shining armor, literally. Al had valiantly come to her aid and for recompense only wanted her smiling face. Initially she like the idea of him, but as she got to know him through their travels she realized it was more deep seated than just a hopeful crush. Al was a magnificent person and she genuinely wanted to see him restored to his body, just because she wanted to see him as happy as he made everyone else.

When May had seen him face to face for the first time she knew she was in trouble, even with all the damage that had been done to his physical appearance she could see that he was quite a handsome boy. His eyes had flashed with a gilded glint of satisfaction from finally reaching his lifelong goal of getting his body back. May was happy she had finally been able to see him smile, for he certainly had an amazing one. As much as she had wanted to stay it was imperative that she head back to Xing and see how her father the Emperor was doing.

The Emperor had not been given much time to live before she left to try and find the secret to immortality. More than likely her clan was anxious to to know if their princess was okay, and also hopeful for the ascension of their family. Unfortunately, she could not offer them the latter. Grudgingly, she had acknowledged that Ling would be a fair and caring leader. She still couldn't believe that he was pledging his line to protecting the Chang clan, and wanting to create more equality between the 50 clans. Actually this was smart on his part since this would disperse some unnecessary tension between all of them and hopefully put an end to the cutthroat mentality of having to be the Emperor or his favorite just to provide for the people in their clans. Through this May felt sorry for Lan Fan because it was clear to see that she cared deeply for Ling and due to customs he would now take a wife from each clan and procreate to keep the lines intact. It would take more of a woman than she was to be able to stomach sharing someone she loved.

Once she arrived at home and received the news that her father had already passed before she could make it to visit him, she found herself thinking of Al consistently. They kept in touch between occasional letters. Every time one arrived she would hope for the content to be Al spilling his heart out to her, but to her disappointment they were mostly just mundane topics. Sometimes he would tell her of the physical therapy Edward was helping him with to build his strength back up, but he was even sparse with those details as well. She was eager to know that he was getting better and being cared for. Mostly they talked about Alkahestry. After the first year she began to think she wouldn't see him again unless she traveled back to Amestris herself. Finally around a year a half later, Al brought up coming to see her in Xing to practice Alkahestry with her. She had been hoping everyday since then that today was the day Al would at last be here.

Feeling frazzled from chasing her sister and not sleeping well, May drug herself from her room. To her surprise today was the day that Al had arrived! After Yun gave her the good news she went back to her room to freshen up before dinner, she was almost finished dressing when she heard her sister tearing down the hall. If she bothered Al and his guests she would make Ayame clean every floor in the dwelling.

As she stepped into the hall to bring order to life, she saw Al and she could feel her heart pulsing through every part of her body. No way this was her Alphonse! He had filled out where the atrophy had hollowed him out and then some. His shoulders were broad and strong like they had never been left to deteriorate soulless and alone. She felt her palms get sweaty. When she looked into his amber eyes she was floored at just how mature and knowing they seemed. She realized then that he thought Ayame was her! Then he put the pieces together and the strangest look crossed his face. It was a mixture of shock, happiness and comprehension that May was no longer a child, but a woman grown. While Al and her had been catching up he had even called her beautiful! However his statement was followed by him running off in quite a hurry, colored in the most flattering shade of red she'd seen.

Initially she had thought seeing him might quell the feelings that she had maintained for him to that of just friendship, but if anything looking at his brilliant smile had just fanned the flame. So now that he was here and she still felt the same, what was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she had any experience in how to handle her admiration. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to practice complete restraint and try to only be the teacher he was expecting. She would be herself but with a bit of cool civility rather than outright honesty in her feelings. In the past May had been loose lipped with her infatuation with Ed and then later with Al and maybe that hadn't been a great idea. She had learned from watching other women that a man should come to the woman to profess feelings, not the other way around. With her newfound resolution she left the garden to go to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey to the few people who have read, faved, and reviewed! Just wanted to say thank you guys for the helpful reviews... I've never written anything before and right now I'm kind of just trying to get the story out there. Thanks to the reviews I will be able to go back and fix it up once I'm done! Also there is some conflict on the way just wanted to lay some groundwork for the crazy things that are about the ensue...that being said hang in there with me and keep letting me know what you like and don't like!

Disclaimer: Still don't own FMA or the characters, just this story!

Dinner had gone a lot different than he had expected it to. While May was a courteous host she seemed to have been keeping Al at a friendly arms length. He had freaked her out with his inexperienced bumbling about her looks. All evening he had tried to make firm eye contact with her that she shied away from. She was completely charming with Jerso and Zampano, but a bit chilly with him. Facing the start of Alkahestry training tomorrow he decided to go speak to her before bed. He knocked lightly on her door jam.

"Who is it?" May said with a troubled voice.

"It's Al can I talk to you real quick?"

"Oh, Alphonse come in." She sounded surprised that it was him. He wasn't really wanting to beat around the bush, so he just blurted it out.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if saying that you were beautiful earlier today had thrown you off." He toyed with hemline in his shirt nervously.

No, you are fine. I don't feel like that at all! What girl dislikes hearing nice things about herself?" May laughed giving him a warm smile.

"Okay I was making sure since you seemed a little off at dinner, and I didn't want to have you feeling uncomfortable on my account." He felt a bit better since she was seeming more like her usual self.

"Thanks for checking on me, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately. We should probably both get some rest before training tomorrow. Also Ling will want to see you, so we can go there after we are done tomorrow as well."

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see him in action being the Emperor and having to be responsible for a nation. And it will be great to see Lan Fan again, I hope her automail is doing better now that she has had time to properly heal. Thanks for letting Jerso and Zampano stay here too, I should have written about it in my last letter but it was a spur of the moment decision."

"It's no problem, they are like a married couple so really it's like having live entertainment when they are around. Anyways, sleep well and we will get started in the morning." She pulled her blanket up all around and halfway tucked herself in.

"Goodnight May." He closed the door quietly and headed to bed.

-

When he woke, he ventured out past where they had eaten supper last night and found May sipping a steaming drink on the terrace by herself. She had set a second steaming cup on the table behind her.

"Good morning Alphonse."

"Good morning May, did you get some rest? And please call me Al, Alphonse is so formal." He reached down for the mug and brought it gingerly to his mouth. Upon smelling the concoction he noted how rich it smelled. When he took a drink he wasn't unhappy with the sweet drink. His face instantly perked up. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it, I make it when I need a pick me up to get me through the day. Also where we are going today it's bound to be a bit colder since they higher you climb the cooler it is." She was enchanting with her cheeks heated by the drink, even her lips seemed noticeably more plump. " It's a decent hike so we should get going soon." Luckily he had slurped his portion down as quickly as he did everything else these days or he would have been loathe to leave any behind. He nodded to her and they left for their destination.

They began climbing the hillside, the terrain was like nothing he had seen before. Everything was green and smelled like fresh rain. Hiking was something he abhorred and enjoyed since the scenery was so lush, however he was still tired from the journey here. Finally they reached a precipice that was at the tip of a moon shaped cave mouth. Here they spread out a blanket a safe distance from the edge.

"Alright Al, we are going to work on your chi this morning, then we will visit Ling this evening. We will start out by facing each other on the blanket. Now just like before I want you to place your hands on the ground in front of you and clear your mind of expectations. Feel the air around you and the ground below you." She was silent for many moments, with his eyes closed it was easier to feel the tension between their bodies from being in such close proximity to each other. He allowed himself to embrace this untouching intimacy. Their breathing was unified and in the quiet he sensed an undercurrent to May he had never noticed before. Al continued to let himself trust his instincts. He was beginning to pick up an impression of a flow of consciousness in May. This was no one thing and no group, it was one and it was all. This was a fundamental he'd always known and somehow forgotten, though never lost. Universally unspoken and understood. In that instant he knew the deeper roots of every facet of life and the weight of every action.

"AL!" May was now directly in front of him shaking his shoulders.

"What's wrong May? I think I finally had it for a few minutes!"

"I've been trying to get you to respond for almost an hour. You were just sitting in front of me and yet my sense of chi told me you were somewhere else entirely."

"It started with me picking up a feeling from you than a feeling of unity in everything, origins and endings. Without a doubt it was unlike anything I have ever experienced before." He noticed she was still holding his shoulders and she looked worried and lovely. For a moment his brain stopped making coherent decisions (at the least the part that normally placed inhibitions on him) long enough for Al to wrap his arms around her slender waist, draw her close and kiss her.  
What began with just a light brush of his lips in reassurance, was immediately becoming a passionate culmination of all the years he wasn't able to be physical with people. To his surprise May's mouth was inviting and utterly delectable. By the way she was grasping his shoulders and letting her hand trail into his hair he was sure she was feeling the same as him. The press of her body soft and supple against him was hands down the best sensation he's had in his own. When she slipped her tongue past his lips and rubbed hers against his, he was sure he would explode. Finally he pulled back out of breath and deposited one more chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes were hazy and distant, and her mouth swollen from the intimate contact. They both looked at each other briefly unsure of what the others reaction would be, and then May giggled and hugged him. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could feel it. This was real, she hadn't rejected him. In fact she looked elated.

"That was incredible..." Al reached his fingers up to touch his lips as if ensuring that she had indeed had her silken lips there seconds ago. May began to speak then stopped, then spoke something in Xingese and turned bright red. As much as he tried to get her to tell him what it meant she just kept refusing saying it was something to the effect of agreeing fervently.

Then she insisted that they had to head back to get ready to visit Ling that evening. She started plotting a path through the brush at a breakneck speed. Al acknowledged that she probably needed time to adjust to what had happened between them before they saw her brother. He allowed her to stay a bit ahead of him, half out of courtesy and half because in her haste to return he got to admire her from a different and equally enticing angle. His thoughts instantly turned to the passionate kiss they had shared and how he hoped that meant she was interested in him for real. Not that he wasn't flattered when she was a young teenager but she had been in love with the idea love then and probably not necessarily him. She must have read his mind since she had slowed down enough to slip her small hand into his desert beaten one, give him a bright smile and then continue dragging him back feeling pounds lighter than he had when they originally went up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you again for everyone reading this fanfic...I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. If you are looking for an EdxWin fanfic check out my other one The Communication of Souls!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA : (

Closing the door firmly behind her, May was able to fully relish in the fact that Al had kissed her! He had pulled her near and placed his warm lips on hers, then to her surprise she had not only returned the kiss but wanted more and taken it. She had no idea how incredible their tongues moving against each others would feel. Shao May was just as excited for her especially since she liked Al more than most humans.

Wanting to impress and coax more fantastic kisses from Al, May took her time as she bathed in three different scented baths. Her hair smelled of flowers, spices and vanilla. Carefully dressing her hair, she put it in such a way that a cascade of dark locks fell down her back and also wrapped around her head like a crown. Hopefully he would like her hair down. Applying a bit of color to her lips and cheeks she decided that was about as good as she got. Pulling on her dress she left the room.

On the trip to the palace May felt Al's eyes on her but being that they were in the presence of her personal guard and Jerso and Zampano neither of them said much. Once they got to the palace Lan Fan was there to greet them and check everyone for weapons before seeing Ling. Even though she was a warrior, Lan Fan was gorgeous and suddenly May wished she had been wearing her damn mask so Al wouldn't notice. However, when she did actually look at him it was clear to see he only had eyes for her. He did exchange hellos with Lan Fan and ask how her about her automail but that was about it. Lan Fan started leading them into an immense hallway dressed in the most vibrant reds and golds. They entered the room that Emperor Ling was seated in, as a matter of customs they bowed until they were under Ling's height. Al being so tall was funny to watch perform this movement. Afterwards Ling dismissed the people who were on both sides of him.

"Hey Alphonse! I thought it was you when my guards outside said a golden man was approaching! How have you been?" Ling was true to form over the top with his jovial attitude.

"I have been well! I hear you haven't had any assassination attempts yet, so that must mean either you are doing great or Lan Fan has been working extra hard." Al jabbed him in kidding with his elbow. "This is Jerso and Zampano they were with us at The Promised Day but I don't think you ever got the chance to know them."

"Nice to meet you both, what brought you so far away with Alphonse?" Ling was dressed in the most regal Xingese garb he had seen so far, it definitely gave airs that showed he was in charge.

Zampano stepped forward, "We followed Al here in hopes that we could also be returned to our human bodies, we would like to be able to go home to our families. Since Al is now under May's tutelage we figure it's only a matter of time before he aces it and finds the way to make us normal again."

"Alphonse is brilliant for as young as he is, he has already started picking the sense of Chi up quite quicker than his former attempt." May smiled at the memory of their days together before the Promised Day for as it was an uncertain time it was also one the most fond from those days. Al had been so frustrated it cracked her up.

"Well I'm sure you are a good tutor May...You haven't been putting the moves on my little sister have you Al?" At this May felt her face become engulfed in flames. Sneaking a peek at Alphonse she saw that he was as red as the silk curtains in the room.

As Al spoke up his voice cracked."I shall not even dignify that with a response." His expression was hilarious he looked like a disgruntled butler.

"Ah..I see you don't kiss and tell, well just keep in mind that there are eyes everywhere even if you can't see them." Ling was messing with Al to get a reaction, he started laughing as he turned to wink at Lan Fan who's straight face was starting to falter. "Oh I'm just trying to get a rise out of you, well kind of because in fact I do plan to have May here married with small ones of her own within the next two years or so."

"Why so soon?" Shock seeped through Al's voice. Clearly he had never thought Ling to be pushy that way.

"Well I'm surprised May hasn't explained. Even with our extensive healing experience with Alkahestry, there are some catastrophes we can't fix. Recently there was a disease that ran wild through our country taking not only a little under half of our population but also nearly wiping many of the royal clans out in its wake. Our procreation is essential to maintaining the line." At this his eyes swept to Lan Fan again but this time with no hint of happiness in his countenance. May didn't want to meet Al's questioning eyes. She had not been ready to explain why her family had been so adamant on her marrying and expanding the royal line. She was tired of talking about it, especially since she had no say in the matter.

"I wasn't aware that there was such a dire situation at hand." The coldness in his voice dripped off every word clearly he wasn't happy that she had not disclosed this fact.  
Just then another voice joined the conversation alarming all but Ling and Lan Fan.

"Then certainly we can come to some type of agreement on me marrying Princess Chang and strengthening the line." All heads turned to look at the person the words had come from. In fairness she had to admit he was quite handsome in a dark come hither way, definitely Al's antithesis. The chi she was picking up was mixed and somehow guarded. How was he able to guard his chi? Oh shit he was walking towards her. He bowed to her and gave her a meaningful look. "Princess Chang I am Ruo-Jian Qin. I know I am older than you and that we don't know each other but I am practiced in Alkahestry so at least we would have common ground to start from. I am asking that you give me a chance and let us unite our clans." She wanted to see the look on Al's face, she could feel the tension in the air. They had just begun to open up to one another she didn't want this situation ruining everything...

"Well I am just now meeting you and while you have conversed openly with my family on the terms of our union, before this second you have never made yourself known to me. While everyone else thinks that I should just acquiesce to this life changing decision for the good of our people, I feel it should be made with weight since I will have to live with it for the rest of my life." She was beyond mad, sometimes she hated being born into this stature. It was asinine how little control she had over her own life. Poor Jerso and Zampano looked like they were trying to leave the room unnoticed, they had probably never expected to see a princess act like this. Finally Ling raised a hand to silence any further emotional outbursts.

"I believe this is a matter which still needs talked over more before it is jumped into, so for now let's stop scaring away our company and do MY favorite thing-eat!"

For the most part dinner went better than expected minus Ruo-Jian staring holes in her head and Alphonse staring holes in his. If she thought about it, this whole situation was mildly funny because she would expect this behavior from Edward but not Alphonse. He was definitely going to give her an earful later she was sure. After dinner Ling pulled Al aside for a couple of minutes and he seemed a bit mollified upon his return. They exchanged goodbyes though Al's to Ruo-Jian was clearly feigned.

When they arrived back at the Chang estate May and Al said goodnight to Jerso and Zampano who still seemed like they were just trying to stay off the radar. Walking quickly to her room Alphonse remained silent. When they got to her door she figured she may as well start explaining now. But just as she opened her mouth to tell him why she hadn't told him about everything he put a hand deftly behind her head while pushing her against the door jam into the most incredible and possessive kiss. This type of dominance was intoxicating, he tilted her head back so he could more intimately vie with her tongue. He tasted of the mint leaves that had been steeped in his tea at dinner, and now it was tingling against her mouth. Her hands slid up his strong, lean back and then began to dip downwards. Al's own hands were roaming in a way that for being wrong should never feel this good. Moving his slender fingers up her ribs she thought for sure he would try and touch her generous breasts, but instead he had remained that tantalizing distance just under as if on purpose to make her want him to touch her there. She pulled back so she could look into his honeyed eyes and scry the why from them, however at this halting of their contact Al took the chance to get ahold of himself by turning heel and leaving her speechless and bereft outside of her door.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry that it is taking me longer to write this fanfiction than my other corresponding one The Communication of Souls...this one is just harder somehow. So this chapter is where crazy stuff starts happening and it's just a rollercoaster from here! Any ideas are appreciated and thank you to the few that are reading this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA just Yun, Ayame, Ruo-Jian and this story!

When Al had spoken to Ling alone, Ling had asked him outright what his situation with May was because he clearly did not like the idea of Ruo-Jian with her. Worrying about the repercussions he spoke softly about his developing feelings for her and how he wanted to have a real chance to see where things went with her. Ling confided that he didn't much care for Ruo-Jian and he would see to it that Al got his chance before promising her to someone else. However he did joke (at least Al thought he was joking) about getting him some kids to boss around. Ling made a good point that Al hadn't thought of either. Some people may be against May and him being together, even with all of the changes being made in Central to strengthen foreign relations there was still a lot of animosity from generations that had been around to hear of the cruelty in Ishval.

Once they had returned from dinner Al had taken his anger and turned it into passion, leaving May with confusion he was sure. Admittedly Al wasn't happy that May hadn't confided the struggles of her country with him since it directly affected her. However he could understand her reasoning behind it, she had no control over what was happening in her life and probably didn't want to talk about it more. For now he would just let it be and try and be there for her as a friend or hopefully more if she would have him.

Over the next couple of weeks it became clear while training that neither of them wanted to be separated by an arranged marriage. During the grueling sessions May would always let her soft hands linger on his arm or when they would be talking and his hair would fall in his eyes she would brush it from his face. Occasionally Al would steal steamy kisses by their cave as he considered it now. He tried to be a gentleman and not push for more. He would never dishonor her like that even though his body may disagree. Besides everything else aside she wasn't even quite sixteen yet.

Neither of them had spoken of their feelings to each other yet. Al knew it was only a matter of time before he pulled an Ed move and just blurted out the things he had been putting off telling her. Knowing she returned his kisses should have relieved him of his worries of rejection but he wished she would say something to help him on.

He had talked to Ling again and told him he intended to offer marriage to May with his blessing, but it would still be a while before they would have a ceremony for two reasons; one to acclimate the Xingese court to the idea of an Amestrian marrying a princess of Xing, and two because he still had more countries to travel to and learn from. Ling had laughed and told him stop and take a breath between sentences. He had also agreed to let Al ask May to be his wife provided they have a formal ceremony in Sing since she was royalty. He had heartily consented to the term. Ling told him he would let Ruo-Jian down after court that day. Al couldn't help but think Ling would've chosen anyone over Ruo-Jian for May.

He couldn't wait to find the best way to surprise May. Clearly she knew he had feelings for her but she had no idea that he had been working things out with Ling and that he was desperately in love with her. Taking his time looking through the market, Al searched unfruitfully for the perfect wedding ring. Going into every shop in the town every time he walked he was empty handed. He even looked in some of the antique shops to no avail. Nothing was good enough for his princess. He wanted something that showed he knew her taste and embodied his love for her- if that were possible.

Darkness had already settled over the land so he decided to head back to see May. Since he had already missed dinner he would have to look around for her some. While riding back an idea came to mind. May had just been talking about how her great grandmother had passed down these one of a kind hair combs before she passed away. She had apparently worn them until the teeth had all almost broken off, but stopped not too long ago for fear of them falling out and her not noticing until it was too late. His idea was to transmute one of them into a ring that would mean something forever. When she grew older she could pass it on to their own daughter someday. He was excited at his solution, he was sure she would be happier with that than any other ring he could have bought her. However, he did want to keep with the new principle of Alchemy that Brother and him were trying to spread across the nation. In this you give a little of yourself along with whatever the equal value would have been and therefore return a little more with every trade and eventually everyone gains from wasn't sure what of himself he could transmute with the combs. Now that he thought about it he did have a tiny scrap from his former armor he'd been hanging onto. Who better to carry that piece of him than May? He needed to find a way to distract her so he could slip in her room and find the heirloom.

When he got back he stopped in his room to clean up some before going to see his dark haired beauty. While rinsing his face he could have sworn he heard a crashing sound. He dried his face and hands then set off to locate the sounds origin. Leaving his room he had the most odd sense of worry. Walking to May's room he hoped that she wouldn't be asleep already. As he neared her room he noticed the door was open so he entered briskly saying her name to see if she was somewhere in it. She didn't answer or appear and he noticed the combs sitting out on her vanity so he quickly put them in his pocket and went to check the garden. Getting closer he felt the same thing again but this time the fear was palpable. There was definitely something wrong, he sprinted the rest of the way there. He called out May's name again even though he could feel that she wasn't there. Yun the housekeeper came out of the corner by the tree that May liked to read on slowly. Al tried to ask her where May was but when Yun tried to answer blood seeped from her neck. The red appeared black in the moonlight, Al's stomach churned at the sight and he had to swallow vomit.

"Jerso! Zampano! Somebody help us!" He cried as loudly as he could. Reaching for Yun he covered her hemorrhaging neck with his shaking hands. She was shivering as she put her finger in her own blood and started to draw Xingese symbols on him with it. The blood was warm on his arm as she tried to tell him the words her mouth could no longer form. Her eyes got glazed over and he begged her to stay awake. Tears poured down his cheeks and dropped from his jaw smearing the blood that was on his forearms. Zampano and Jerso were finally in the garden with them.

Zampano took his shirt and ripped a strip off and wrapped it around Yun's gaping throat, though the look on his face spoke volumes to how effective he thought it would be. While trying to regain control of his emotions Al choked out for Jerso to make sure Ayame was okay and didn't leave the house and see Yun. No child should ever have to witness this unspeakable cruelty. Al rose to his feet, horror now pitting in his stomach with the realization that if someone could do this to Yun then what was happening to May?

"Zampano I'm going to see if anyone can read what Yun wrote on my arm, then I will find May and bring her home. You guys ride to the palace and inform Emperor Ling of the situation." He sounded guttural even to himself but he had to find May there was just no way he could accept that she wasn't alright. Hurrying down the hall he ran into Jerso trying to keep Ayame in the house.

"Ayame can you tell me what these mean?" He tried to come across calmly even though sweat had slicked his hands and covered his forehead now.

"Is that blood? Whose blood is that?" Tears instantly pooled in her eyes and Al prayed she wouldn't let them fall yet or he might go to pieces.

"Right now what's most important is that I'm going to get May back home safely, but to do that I need you to tell me what these symbols mean okay?" The desperate look on his face was now being mirrored by Ayame. She looked so much like May had on The Promised Day when Al's armor began crumbling from the damage it had sustained.

"The first is a way to say house of Qin or Qin clan. The second is a direction that would lead me to think of the path to the high point through the hillside since it's the opposite way from the palace or the village." So it was a Qin who had kidnapped May, most likely in retaliation to Ling's answer being no for the union between Ruo-Jian and her. Said person had possibly taken her to the peak they did chi training at.

"Thank you, I will get May back safely no matter what. Jerso I told Zampano to notify Emperor Ling of May's abduction, please take Ayame there so she will be safe as well." Not waiting for a reply Al took off into the darkness to find the woman his heart beat for.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey to the few that are reading this story just want to thank you guys again for keeping me motivated to finish this! Please post any reviews they are taken into consideration and appreciated! These next two chapters get kind of crazy and soon after them it will tie in with my other fanfic The Communication of Souls.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA just Ruo-Jian and this story.

Slicing through the terrain quietly, Al was contemplating what to do if when he got to their cave, they were in fact there. He'd never been a violent person, but just the idea that someone might be hurting May was enough to make him feel barbaric things. Knowing that rushing in and applying force was probably not the best way, Al turned his mind to outsmarting this person. They must be strong and cunning if they actually captured May. Grudgingly he acknowledged there were times they'd sparred that she'd nearly beaten him.

As far as he could tell his greatest advantage was the ability to use both Alchemy and Alkahestry with no array. In Xing only May, Ling and Lan Fan knew of this skill, but perhaps said other person would know of it as well. Considering if they had brought May here, then clearly May and him were being watched all this time. The only saving point is they had only worked on Chi here so the odds of May's kidnapper were 50/50.

He had almost reached the cave when he heard May's scream pierce through the still night. His heart was racing he thought it would surely explode. Without seeing where May was in the cave it wasn't safe to do a transmutation from this distance. To hell with it, he would have to just go in and settle this face to face.

Just as he was walking in a voice rang out. "Alphonse Elric, little brother to the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, favored whores of the military. Nice to see you outside of the palace." Al caught sight of May then, her face had a large purple welt forming on the right side of it. Her eyes were swollen from crying and there was blood splattered on her dress. Wanting to ensure that she was otherwise unharmed Al stepped forward, but a large wall was placed between them with a flash of light from further back in the cave. "No worries golden boy, I saved destroying her for when you arrived." A spiteful smile carved his face.

"Why are you doing this Ruo-Jian?" Al was trying to buy time and distract him so he could get May out of there.

"Shouldn't you know by now? I mean Emperor Ling does champion you over his own people." Al looked blankly at him, he had no idea what this crazed person meant. "For the same reason that Ling wanted a Philosopher's Stone for himself. I want to be the Emperor of Xing and elevate what's left of my family to the palace so they will never struggle again. I had wanted to marry the little princess so we could align our families against Ling, however from the conversation I had with her today she has chosen to die before making her clan happy and ascending to the throne. Of course you know I had asked Ling first but Ling turned down my proposal for some other idiots offer- which I can only guess is you."

Al wished he could see May behind the dirt wall. The truth was out there now and he would have to deal with it if she didn't want him later. Right now what mattered most was getting her out of here alive, they could sort through everything else later.

"Oh I'm right on the money, with the look on your face I'm guessing you hadn't even asked her yet. Well allow me to oblige." Ruo-Jian drew on the ground and another light flashed causing the wall to crumble so he was now able to see May. "Princess Chang, Alphonse here wants to marry you, but unfortunately you are going to have to tell him no just like you did me...You see Princess Chang here is now going to help me defeat Ling whether she planned on it or not. I'm going to use her life force as a Philosopher's Stone of sorts. You see with Alkahestry I'm able to just transfer the years she would have lived to my body and she doesn't have to wait 70 or so years to die. Isn't that a great trade?" And just how was going to do that? Al's eyes shifted down to the array May was sitting in. "Yes, I thought so too, if you are curious why princess bitch here can't fight me it's because of the dual purpose of this circle. One subdues her and the other leeches life from her for me."

Al had heard enough, he rushed forward to grab May but Ruo-Jian was quick and already another flash caught his eye and the next thing he knew he was suspended midstep with his hands almost together in manacles. Ruo-Jian stepped towards May to activate the circle. Tears spilled from May's eyes as she winced at Al watching her impending death. When Ruo-Jian's attention was diverted Al slid his forearms up through the manacles and clapped his hands together defragmenting the rock. Then he pressed them to the ground breaking up the array that May was sitting in the middle of. May finally being able to move, grabbed her tiny knives and threw them at the other side of the cave. While she drew her transmutation circle, Al impaled Ruo-Jian through his palms so there would be no more drawing anything. May finished and activated the array. She was already pushing him out when the side of the cave exploded. Huge rocks and debris came flying out at them.

Once they made it to the edge of the trees, May dropped to the ground and he did the same. Alphonse couldn't believe they made it. "That was brilliant May! You just took that insane man down!" He noticed then that May hadn't stopped out of exhaustion or happiness. Blood dripped from the sides of her lips. Examining her he found that there was a sharp rock buried in about the place that her kidney would be. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Trying to speak to him, more blood just rushed out of her mouth covering them both in thick red.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A huge thank you to DarkForestWolf for motivating me to continue...I've had so many reviews on my other fanfiction that this one took the backseat while I finished that one. But now my focus is on finishing this one I promise! As always reviews are welcome and encouraged so please leave your feedback.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA boo.

Al screamed at the feel of May's precious blood flowing onto him, he screamed but her eyes closed anyways.

"MAY! Please open your eyes and look at me! Please be alright!" Tears poured from his eyes, he couldn't watch her die! Not after everything they had been through together. He was in love with her, he was supposed to propose and her accept and them live happily practicing Alkahestry the rest of their lives! Taking her in his arms he cradled her close trying to impose his will for her to wake up upon her. What could he do to save her? He thought of the array that Ruo-Jian had tried to use and how it was supposed to be a way to usurp life force and increase the span of his life, so maybe it could be reversed to save May. But if it was wrong would the outcome be worse? After everything brother and him had been through the last thing Al wanted was for something to go wrong and May come out of it worse than she was already.

There wasn't any other available options, he wasn't nearly practiced enough in the healing properties of Alkahestry to try and apply it on her. But he knew arrays so this was his best bet. If he could give her just a little more time he was sure he could take her to safety and have her repaired by someone more knowledgeable than him. He clapped his hands together then placed them on her wound, concentrating on using his life force to resuscitate her he pictured his life as a Philosopher's Stone that had the capability to even save her. She began to stir and finally met Al's eyes with confusion as to what he was doing. Realization flooded her face and she started panicking.

"Alphonse! That is enough I am okay for right now please stop! I can feel what you are doing to yourself! You are taking away years from your life!" She yelled as she tried to break his focus.

"May...you are alright. I'm so glad it worked. I didn't know if...it would." Her eyes flashed with fear as the man she loved fell over and passed out.

-

When Alphonse awoke he was in a room he didn't recognize with a cool compress against his head. Looking around he was trying to get his bearings when Ling got out of a chair that was also in the room and walked over to him. Al's thoughts instantly went to worrying about May.

"Ling, where's May? Is she okay? What happened?" He sprang up, golden eyes searching for an answer.

"Woah, woah Alphonse, you need to take it easy. Princess Chang is resting in the room next to you." Al didn't even let him continue he got up and ran to the room next to his. May was sleeping in her bed peacefully, or at least she had been until he burst into the room. Her face lit up when she saw him. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Ling with catlike grace entered the room. "As I was saying, she is going to be perfectly fine thanks to your efforts, which we are indebted to you for. Saving my favored Princess is no small deal. Also May told us of the exchange of years from your life to do so, you are a hero and we will be having a banquet in your honor as soon as you are both feeling up to it."

"Thank you Ling, but you don't need to for my sake. My reward is sitting here with May alive and well." He turned to smile at her and the one he got in return was so blindingly beautiful he almost forgot that Ling was in the room with them.

"Well - it's mostly for you, but also because Lan Fan will have to dress up for the occasion, and that's a pretty good motivation for me. Also I love any excuse to eat myself into food induced comas so it's a win win." Al laughed at how true his statement was.

"Okay, just keep in mind that as much as I like you, I won't be trading anymore years from my life to revive you from your self indulgence." Ling and him laughed loudly until they saw May looking like she was going to cry. Apparently Ling took that as his cue to leave because when he looked back to him he had disappeared. Al took May's hands in his own and then the tears came rolling down her cheeks. "May, I don't regret losing a few years off of my life, so please don't be upset. I'm just glad that you are okay."

"Oh Alphonse! I can't bear the thought that I have shortened your life!" She tried to cover her tears by letting her hair fall in her face. Al tipped her face up to look at him.

"Well here is how I think of it, I wouldn't have even wanted those extra years because I wouldn't be able to share any more with you without trading them. There is no amount of time that I ever want to spend without you May." At this statement her crying intensified and physically rocked her whole small frame. Alphonse climbed onto the bed with her and put his arms around her until she stopped sobbing. "You know I wasn't trying to make you more upset." He said with a hint of humor in his words.

"I know, I was just thinking I don't know how I could be so lucky. I don't know if I can ever show enough gratitude for everything you have done for me." She looked up at him her eyes glistening with fresh tears. He had an idea and hoped it would work, he jumped up from the bed without an explanation and ran back to his room praying that whoever had been taking care of him hadn't taken his clothes from the other night. Thankfully they were draped over another chair in the room. Reaching into the pocket he slipped one her hair combs and the bit of metal from his old armor he carried around into his hand. Knowing full well he was going to fix the combs anyway he broke off one of the only complete teeth that was still on it and set both pieces to be combined on the table in his room. Clapping his hands together he fused them together to form a one of a kind ring for his princess. He could hear her yelling for him so he quickly fixed the set of combs and then ran back into her room.

"I have thought of the perfect way for you to show your gratitude to me." His heart was racing...what if she wasn't ready or worse didn't want him?

"Oh? And what's that?" She arched an eyebrow suspiciously at him as he bent to one knee on the floor.

"By spending the rest of our years together. May I love you and I would give any amount of time to be with you for the remainder of my life. Will you marry me?" He presented her with the ring and for a few moments time stood still.

"OH MY GOODNESS, YES! Of course I will! She crushed him against her and kissed him over and over until he was sure that he wasn't dreaming. This was real, she loved him and was going to be his wife. "Al this ring reminds me of something that I can't quite put my finger on."

"Well that's probably because I turned your broken hair comb from your grandmother into your wedding ring, along with a piece of my old armor. Now before you worry I also fixed your hair combs as well." She went back to fervently hugging and kissing him and he thought to himself that a man could get used to this.

**AN: I am going to mark this complete though there is still going to be an afterword to tie up loose ends and also tie in with my other fanfiction The Communication of Souls. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my very first fanfiction!**


End file.
